Andai aku Justin Bieber
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: kisah dibalik lagu gaje hasil aransemen Author kita,dimana Gilbert harus jadi korban dalam kisah ini.Bagaimana kehidupannya?WARNING!missing typo s !CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 : stage dive

Nagi : wah,lama ga nulis di Hetalia gara-gara Sil putus sama Gilbert

Scarlett : ember lo! lo jangan ngomong kalo dia pindah ke Roxas-nya Kingdom Hearts!

Nagi : kok lo ngomong sih? lemper banget!

Scarlett : aduh,keceplosan...(dibanting Pak eRTe-nya Islam KTP)

Nagi : Sebaiknya,kita mulai ceritanya,don't like,don't read!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya,maap ye kalo gue minjem si Gilbret! ame Justin Bieber juga jangan nyesel ye!<p>

Genre : Humor and Tragedy

Rate : T

WARNING!this fic contains OOCness,gajeness,and ness lainnya,and missing typo(s)

**Andai Aku Justin Bieber...**

Chap 1 : Stage Dive!

_11 Maret,diriku masuk tipi..._

_Awal ku menjalani,gaya hidup selebriti..._

_Jadi selebriti...amat sangat melelahkan..._

_konser dimana-mana,bikin badan masuk angin..._

_Aku yang digosipin tak punya daya apa-apa..._

_kepalaku pusing,putus sama Selena Gomez..._

_Andai aku Justin Bieber...yang bisa pergi ke Bali..._

_semua keinginannya pasti bisa terpenuhi..._

_lucunya di negeri ini...hukuman bisa dibeli..._

_kita orang yang lemah,pasrah akan keadaan..._

_(dikutip dari : Andai Aku Gayus Tambunan,dengan aransemen seadanya)_

Yup,itulah lagu yang keluar dari suara sumbang cowok ASEM Gilbert Beilschmidt,yang sekarang lagi addict(ketagihan) sama Justin sekarang,dia sedang memegang komputer dan sedang mencari promo untuk bisa masuk konser Justin Bieber(baca : numpang eksis).Untungnya,di tengah kebingungan tersebut,dia menemukan sebuah promo konser Justin Bieber yang ada di ternyata,dia langsung jingkrak mulia(?).Dia pun langsung memesan tiket ke konser yang emang tinggal satu.

Kemudian,dalam tidurnya berdoa,'andai aku kurang AWESOME di mata Nesia,tolong jadikan aku yang terbaik,minimal jadi Justin Bieber'

Keesokan harinya...

Gilbert dengan gembiranya berjalan keluar kejadian ini membuat adiknya,Ludwig,bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian ini.

"Bruder,kamu lagi ngapain?"

"aku mau keluar,numpang ke konsernya JB"

"kamu mau ngapain ke konser?"

"um..."

"jangan bilang kamu mau numpang stage dive di panggung dan numpang narsis di konsernya JB"

"kamu pasti sudah tau semuanya,ya sudah aku pergi dulu...aku pengen jadi cowok ter-AWESOME di dunia!"

Perasaan Gilbert yang awalnya berabu-abu(?) mulai menjadi petir dan pergi dengan tampang bosan seperti yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop dan berkata,"biasa deh,namanya cowok lebe dicampur sama sikap narsis bakalan jadi seperti Bruder ini...gue sumpahin aja kesamber petir waktu mau stage dive".

Di panggung konser Justin Bieber...

Gilbert mengambil kursi paling depan yang dekat dengan panggung dia berada dalam cuaca pagi yang mendung,si ASEM ini tetap berbahagia.(Author dibanting fansnya Gilbert)

Di depan panggung,dia berdesak-desakan untuk mencapai panggung,namun sayang...sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"aduh...tinggi banget khan ga mau ngerusak tangan gue yang AWESOME ini...",begitu kata Gilbert sambil menelan ludahnya yang ASEM banget seperti ASEM lambung(?).Dengan terpaksa dan menangis darah(?),dia pun berkata,"mau ga mau,demi Justin Bieber,aku korbankan tanganku demi menjadi manusia ter-AWESOME sedunia!".

Gilbert mulai memanjat dinding yang setinggi tembok raksasa(?) ternyata...

12 Jam kemudian,Gilbert sampai di puncak dia pun langsung memegang(baca : menggrepe) Justin yang lagi sikapnya yang ASEM itu,pagi yang mendung berubah menjadi petir yang menggelegar dengan DAHSIAT!Sebenarnya dia mau Stage Dive,tapi karena Gilbert yang tingkat ketakutannya melebihi Courage the Cowardly Dog(?) dia secara tak sengaja menabrak Justin Bieber hingga mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur di atas petir yang DAHSIAT pun langsung menyambar mereka berdua hingga membentuk formasi tanda sama dengan(baca : posisinya orang yaoi).

Kejadian ini mulai menggemparkan para Beliebers, cewek yang muda hingga nini-nini yang jadi Beliebers langsung mengira bahwa Gilbert menyelamatkan Justin Bieber dari petir yang teramat yang menonton,bahkan para Beliebers yang membaca fic ini bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi .Fans Gilbert dan Justin Bieber mulai khawatir dengan keadaan mereka.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Jerman,dimana Ludwig masih dirumah...

Seorang wanita cantik menyiarkan berita dengan berkata,"pemirsa,baru saja terjadi petir raksasa yang dahsyat hampir menerpa tubuh Justin ,ada seseorang telah menyelamatkannya dari petir kita lihat liputannya langsung dari panggung konser".

Ludwig yang kaget melihat liputan berita tersebut langsung berlari menuju konser Justin handuk,dan tanpa daun pisang yang menutupi tubuhnya yang kekar(waduh,Tarsan dong!).Kejadian yang menggemparkan itu mambuat fans Ludwig dan Gilbert menghajar Author gaje kita dengan pelajaran matematika(?).

Back to story...

Ludwig masuk menuju panggung dengan berdesak-desakan dengan para Beliebers yang melihat kejadian itu sambil berkata,"minggir,saya adik dari korban...".Dan ketika Ludwig berhasil menerobos para penonton dan memanjat dinding panggung,korban yang dilihatnya itu adalah topeng monyet yang ketabrak mobil(?).Sejenak Ludwig bertanya pada salah seorang penonton disana,"permisi,dimana korban yang kesamber petir tadi?".

"Oh,maksudmu Justin Bieber dan satu orang berambut silver itu?ada disebelah sana...",jawab penonton langsung menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud penonton yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Gilbert yang mulutnya berbusa karena kelamaan ga diangkat dari freezer(?) bersama Justin Bieber sebagai korban tak ada yang melihat kejadian itu,karena rombongan kerumunan melihat atraksi topeng monyet sebagai pengganti konser Justin Bieber yang Ludwig yang khawatir dan takut jika terjadi apa-apa,dia langsung mengambil Gilbert untuk dibawa Justin Bieber dibopong sukuriti untuk dibawa kembali ke kampung halamannya di Kanada.

Kasihan Gilbert. Pengen stage dive malah kesamber -kira bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Gilbert dengan lagunya yang berjudul,'Andai Aku Justin Bieber' ?

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Nagi : demikian cuplikan dari kisah dibalik lagu 'Andai Aku Justin Bieber'<p>

Scarlett : diciptakan oleh saya dan dinyanyikan oleh Nagi Tukang Patungan

Nagi : ape kate lo?lo kali tiap hari kerjanya ngutang terus! mana duit bensin yang kemaren lo pinjem sama gue?

Scarlett : nanti deh kalo ni fic udah selese baru gue ada yang gaje soal fic ini,silakan kirimkan kritik dan saran lewat surga via neraka

Nagi : maksudnya,kirim lewat fic ini dengan suka,silakan add ke favourites,jika tidak suka,bisa di review tanpa nge-flame

Scarlett : flame menyebabkan impotensi,serangan jantung,dan operasi plastik berkali-kali hingga dosanya bertambah hingga 100 kali lipat

Nagi : banyak banget...ya udah,tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2 : it's not me,it's JB!

Scarlett : wah,makasih sudah mendukung kita biar bisa meneruskan cerita ini

Nagi : betul! untungnya kita sekarang udah hadir lagi dengan chapter yang kedua

Scarlett : sekali lagi,jangan lupa biar tetep stetun ama fic ini

Nagi : karena 'tidak ada kata tidak untuk berkreasi!'

Andai Aku Justin Bieber...

span class=" fbUnderline"Chap 2 : it's not the AWESOME me,it's JB!/span

Seperti judul chapter ini,ada kalanya kita masuk ke dalam laptop yang sangat kita sayangi(sumpah ga nyambung!)

Pertama,kita menuju kampung halaman Gilbert dan Ludwig di sang Gilbert yang ASEM tidur dengan igauan AWESOMEnya.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Bruder,ayo sudah pagi..."

suara yang berat bagaikan baja(?) itu berusaha membangunkan sosok yang tertidur dengan ,ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dia bersikap layaknya Malin Kundang-dia tidak mengakui sodaranya sendiri!

"Hey,you old man! Yu are not my brother!i don't have any brother like you!"(artinya : aku tidak punya sodara seperti kamu,Pak Tua!)

"Apa katamu?kenapa kau bersikap begitu?aku bertanya padamu!"

"tentu saja aku bukan saudaramu!So,do not Fvcking touching me!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu,Ludwig yang sedang senang berubah wajahnya seperti gunung meletus!(Author : KRAKATOA!)

"Dengar,Gilbert! kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini,sejak kau menyelamatkan Justin Bieber dari sambaran petir!kenapa kau begitu!"

Dan kemudian,Gilbert dengan nada dongo berkata," tunggu dulu...aku bukan Gilbert,aku Justin tidak mengenalku?"

"tentu saja aku tidak mengenalmu,karena yang aku tahu darimu adalah kau seorang Gilbert!ngaca dulu dong sebelum ngomong!"

kata-kata itu mengarah pada sebuah cermin dengan tampang innocent-nya memandang teriakan ala toak pun mulai beraksi.

Sementara itu,di kampung halaman Justin Bieber di Kanada...

Saat ini dia sedang tertidur lelapnya,disiram minyakpun tetap tertidur(?).Hingga akhirnya,si Justin terbangun dari tidurnya setelah disiram minyak panas 10 kali(?).

"ah...gue dimana?"

dia melihat sosok berambut jabrik dengan jambul keriting dan berkacamata,serta memakai tahi lalat di bawah berkata,"hei,cepat bangun! sekarang waktunya latihan nyanyi,ayo mandi!"

mendadak Justin tersentak dan berkata,"Roderich! sejak kapan kau yang kurang AWESOME ini masuk ke kamarku?"

"kamu lupa?aku guru musik privat kamu! aku yang jadi pelatihmu sebelum kamu mulai konser lagi"

Justin berpikir sejenak,'nyanyi?aku khan buta aja aku ga bisa!ga mungkin aku menghabiskan suara AWESOMEku ini...'

Justin mengabaikan ucapan seseorang yang bernama Roderich langsung mengarah ke kamar sekilas bayangan pun langsung sosok gaje ini mengambil TOA masjid dan berteriak bersamaan dengan kejadian di Jerman saat itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DIMANA BODI GUE YANG AWESOME ITU?"

kedua makhluk nista ini berteriak dengan langsung diseret oleh tokoh masyarakat(?) yang ada di sekitar kamar mereka.

kita kembali ke Jerman.

"Bruder,sebaiknya kita segera bilang hari ini ada pertemuan antar Bad Touch Trio di rumah kita khan?jadi sebaiknya kamu cepet siap-siap..."

Ternyata,Justin(yang jadi Gilbert) langsung dibawa (baca : diseret) ke ruang makan dengan kehidupan sang idola tetap akan kelanjutannya?

~TBC~

Scarlett : bagaimana?gaje kah?

Nagi : kami menerima kritik dan saran lewat review yang anda berikan

Scarlett : tunggu kehadiran kami di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Hijrah ke Bali

Scarlett : terima kasih buat yang udah ripiu

Nagi : maap kalo chap sebelumnya kependekan,lagi bermasalah soal missing typo

Scarlett : yang penting saya bisa panjangin cerita di chap ini

Nagi : let's read,cekidot!

Andai Aku Justin Bieber

chapter 3 : Hijrah ke Bali

Seperti keadaan di Jerman,di Kanada,Gilbert (yang jadi JB) sedang melakukan pemanasan(baca : dipaksa latihan nyanyi) bersama yang sedang dinyanyikan saat ini adalah lagunya Lady Gaga,katanya sih cuma buat pemanasan karena suaranya yang rada ,Gilbert terus menolak dengan alasan suaranya akhirnya dia mau menyanyi setelah diberi iming-iming liburan ke Pantai Kuta di beginilah lagunya...

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

When he comes to me I am ready

I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs

Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain

Even after three times he betrays me

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down

A king with no crown, king with no crown

[Chorus]

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

I couldn't love a man so purely

Even darkness forgave his crooked way

I've learned love is like a brick you can

Build a house or sink a dead body

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down

A king with no crown, king with no crown

[Chorus]

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

[Bridge]

In the most Biblical sense,

I am beyond repentance

Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind

But in the cultural sense

I just speak in future tense

Judas, kiss me if offenced,

Or wear an ear condom next time

I wanna love you,

But something's pulling me away from you

Jesus is my virtue,

Judas is the demon I cling to

I cling to

[Chorus]

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

(courtesy : YouTube,Lady GaGa-Judas)

Lagu itu ternyata dapat dihapal Gilbert dengan dia mulai menagih janjinya dengan tatapan kalo-kamu-ga-tepatin-janjimu-aku-akan-keluar-dari-dunia-musik ala Justin Bieber(?) pada Roderich yang kebetulan sedang mendengarkan istrinya bernyanyi(baca : musik chopin).

"hey,mana janjimu yang kau berikan?"

"apa?janji apa?maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi hadiahmu hari jika besok?"

"aku,Justin terAWESOME di dunia!tidak ada yang boleh melanggar perintahku!"

"AWESOME?lama-lama lu juga jadi ASEM kaya si Gilbert tuh!"

'apa?beraninya kau...',pikir Gilbert dalam hati.

Gilbert yang sangat marah mulai mengeluarkan senjata khasnya, nista itu diarahkan ke kepala Roderich yang semakin ketakutan.

Roderich yang mulai ketakutan dengan terpaksa menjawab,"oke,kita pergi ke Bali!".

Dan akhirnya,setelah Gilbert berhasil membujuk(baca : mengancam) Roderich,mereka pergi ke saja dengan uang Roderich membuat seluruh rakyat menderita karena diduga korupsi.

Sementara itu,di Jerman...

Justin(yang jadi Gilbert) didatangi tamu 2 orang ternyata adalah Francis dan adalah sesama Belieber .Mereka mendatangi rumah Gilbert di yang melihatnya langsung menyorong merka keluar dari akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia bawa masuk juga,karena dia baru sadar bahwa dia bukan lagi seorang penyanyi ternyata mereka bercengkrama ria dengan topik "Mario Teguh(?)".maaf,tapi sebenarnya mereka merencanakan untuk pergi liburan ke Bali karena Francis menang undian pertanyaan terbaik untuk Mario Teguh,dimana si manusia super itu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari personifikasi negara Perancis persetujuan ketiga negara ini,mereka setuju untuk pergi hijrah ke Bali untuk menonton konser Justin mereka tidak sadar bahwa Justin Bieber ada di sekitar mereka.

Kembali ke Bali.

Gilbert sedang berada di Hotel Angkacang(?).Bersama Roderich,mereka menginap di satu kamar yang biar hemat(padahal Roderich itu pelit!).di saat itu juga,mereka bertemu dengan dua orang cleaning mereka masih sangat muda dan tampan(?).Mereka saat ini memasuki kamar sang idola dari air mukanya,mereka sangat ,Roderich tak peduli dengan kedua cleaning service ,sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dalam kamar hotel cleaning service itu mendatangi Gilbert,mendadak mereka berkata dengan serempak,"MINTA TANDA TANGAN DONG!".

Setelah mereka berteriak,Gilbert yang sudah curiga dengan kedua cleaning service itu membuka topi si cleaning mereka adalah...

"Francis?Antonio?kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?kalian datang sama siapa?",Gilbert mulai menginterogasi kedua cleaning service yang ternyata adalah Francis dan Antonio,sahabatnya ,karena dia sedang menjadi JB dan tidak bisa menyebutkan kedoknya di hadapan Roderich,dia hanya menyorong (baca : nendang) keluar dari kamar bertanya,"Justin,siapa mereka itu?kenapa mereka bisa nyasar kesini?".

Gilbert hanya bisa menjawab,"itu hanya dua dari penggemarku yang berusaha menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan tempat menginap dan mendapatkan tanda tanganku".Dengan otomatis,personifikasi negara Austria ini sangat curiga dengan sikap Justin Bieber yang tampak sangat waktu konser pun tiba...

Dan di waktu konser ini,Gilbert yang jadi Justin Bieber mulai menyanyi dengan lagu yang harus dinyanyikan adalah lagu 'Judas',mendadak berubah jadi lagu 'Culas'.Berikut sebagian lirik dari lagu tersebut.

(BGM : cover lagu 'Judas'nya Lady GaGa)

oooooooh,pemimpin kok culas,culas

oooooooh,semua ikut culas,culas

culas,cula-aas

culas,GAGAP!

Banyak wakil rakyat yang korupsi...

Wakil rakyat yang berpikir licik...

Tak pernah pikirkan rakyat miskin...

selalu ingin menang sendiri...

aaaaaah,aaaaaah

tak pernah sadar,kalo dia culas

aaaaaah,aaaaaah

culas itu temennya setan

Reff :

saya sangat kecewa bila banyak wakil rakyat yang culas,baby..

saya sangat kecewa bila semua nanti ikutan culas,baby...

oooooooooh,pemimpin kok culas,culas...

oooooooh,semua ikut culas,culas

culas,cula-a-as

culas,cula-a-as

culas,cula-a-as

culas,GAGAP!

banyak yang jual beli hukuman...

tak pernah mau bermain jujur

kejujuran selalu digusur

tidak tahu itu sifat setan...

aaaaaah,aaaaaah

tak pernah sadar,kalo dia culas...

aaaaaah,aaaaaah

culas itu temennya setan

saya sangat kecewa bila banyak wakil rakyat yang culas,baby..

saya sangat kecewa bila semua nanti ikutan culas,baby...

oooooooooh,pemimpin kok culas,culas...

oooooooh,semua ikut culas,culas

banyak pemimpin culas,rakyat tidak membalas

semua masalah menjadi besar...

karena itulah cari wakil rakyat yang jujur

agar kita tidak jadi tersesat

kuperingatkan,agar kita jadi orang jujur

agar,kita semua berada di jalan yang lurus...

aku merasa...

sangat kecewa bila banyak wakil rakyat yang culas,baby..

saya sangat kecewa bila semua nanti ikutan culas,baby...

oooooooooh,pemimpin kok culas,culas...

oooooooh,semua ikut culas,culas

culas,cula-a-as

culas,cula-a-as

culas,cula-a-as

culas,GAGAP!

(Courtesy : KuTube,Lidi GaGap-Culas)

(sing along mode : off)

Dan ternyata,setelah lagu itu dinyanyikan,seorang penonton di barisan depan pergi meninggalkan Gilbert mengenali sosok adalah Nesia!

Gilbert pun berhenti menyanyi mengejar wanita cantik yang dia lihat tak peduli betapa berlikunya perjalanan menuju tempat penting dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya saat dia bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Lantas,bagaimana dengan Justin Bieber yang jadi Gilbert dan sudah ada di Bali?

Oh,dia menelpon kedua khawatir dengan keadaan mereka yang pergi entah kemana.

"Halo,apa benar ini Francis dan Antonio?"

"Hey,Gilbert!apa kabarnya!sekarang kamu bisa tolongin kita ga?"

"emangnya kenapa sama kalian?rencananya berhasil apa gagal?"

"gagal total,Gil!kita malah ditangkep polisi karena nyamar jadi cleaning service-nya Justin Bieber!"

'aduh,kalo begini ya jelas aja ada orang tua banget jadi cleaning service?kalo gitu gue ga bisa balik jadi JB lagi nih...',pikir Justin dalam gagal mendapatkan badannya kembali dan terperangkap dala tubuh manusia kelanjutan dari cerita ini?

~TBC~

Scarlett : bagaimana cerita ini?gaje kah?

Nagi : kami menerima kritik dan saran dari anda semua

Scarlett : dan semua lagu gaje dari chap 1 dan 3 ini adalah lagu ciptaan saya sendiri...

Nagi : dan lagu ini belum di-publish ke media manapun selain di fic ini

Scarlett : jangan lupa kirimkan kritik dan saran anda soal lagu cipataan saya ini

Nagi : kami tunggu !


End file.
